In the game of golf, a golfer uses a series of clubs, each club having a differently angled club face. The distance of the ball from the target, the weather conditions and other ambient conditions dictate the choice of club for a particular shot. "Practice makes perfect" is a maxim to which all golf addicts adhere. It is believed that repeated practice swings leave a lasting memory with the golfer that allows the golfer to "lock in" proper foot alignment and ball placement relative to the target.
Among the parameters that govern the "sweet smell of success" in a golf swing is the correct alignment of golfer's feet for each of the different clubs. As used herein, "alignment" means the proper positioning of the front and rear foot and the golf ball relative to the target area. Foot alignment for a given club will vary from person to person. By using a stance alignment device during practice, the golfer will arrive at foot placement for each club that best suits the individual golfer's swing.
Prior art golf stance training devices include devices where the positioning of the feet is pre-set and the golf ball is positioned differently for each club head. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,815. Other golf stance alignment devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,084; 5,322,288; 5,363,060; 5,435,727; and 5,492,328.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved practice device for the proper alignment of the golf ball and the golfer's feet relative to the target area for the entire gamut of club heads.
It is another object of this invention to provide a panel having visual indicia for the alignment of the golfer's feet and the golf ball relative to the target, which panel may be used by a right or left handed golfer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf alignment device which can be used with a variety of different size and types of golf clubs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf alignment device which is safe to use and will not interfere with the ball or club when the ball is being hit.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a golf alignment device which can be personally calibrated by the golfer
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a golf alignment device which is easy to assemble and use.